1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric lighter, and more particularly to a safety piezoelectric which can lock up the ignition actuation of the ignition cap, so as to prevent the piezoelectric lighter from being ignited accidentally.
2. Description of Related Arts
Piezoelectric lighters, especially the slide-down type piezoelectric lighters, have been commonly known and used since the operation of such slide-down type piezoelectric lighters is simple that the user can easily slide the ignition button sidewardly and downwardly to ignite the piezoelectric lighter. So, nowadays, people are more concern about the aesthetic appearance of the lighter rather than the safety feature thereof. Because of the unprotected lighter, children may abuse the lighter, which may cause accidental fire that not only burn down out homes but also destroy our lives.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a safety piezoelectric lighter which can not only stop under age children from the usage of the lighter but also prevent the lighter from being ignited accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety piezoelectric lighter incorporating with a safety arrangement which normally locks up the ignition cap to prevent the ignition of the lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety piezoelectric lighter wherein a locking member of the safety arrangement must be manipulated and remained in an unlocked position in order to actuate the ignition cap for igniting the lighter. Therefore, children under five years old are unable to complete the ignition operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety piezoelectric lighter incorporating with the safety arrangement, which not only normally retains in a locked condition but also automatically return to a locked condition after each ignition so as to prevent any unintentional ignition of the lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety piezoelectric lighter wherein the safety arrangement is adapted to be installed into any kind of piezoelectric lighter having an ignition cap. In other words, both slide-down type and push-down type of piezoelectric lighters are capable of incorporating with the safety arrangement of the present invention without altering their original structural designs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety piezoelectric lighter which is incorporating with the safety arrangement without destroy the aesthetic appearance of the lighter.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a piezoelectric lighter, comprising:
a casing receiving a liquefied gas storage;
a gas emitting nozzle disposed in the casing and communicating with the liquefied gas storage for controlling a flow of gas;
a piezoelectric unit, which is disposed in the casing for generating piezoelectricity, comprising a movable operating part extended upwardly and an ignition tip extended to a position close to the gas emitting nozzle, wherein when the movable operating part is depressed downwardly, the ignition tip generates sparks to ignite to gas emitted from the gas emitting nozzle; and
a safety arrangement, comprising:
an ignition cap which is slidably mounted on the casing and is attached to a top end of the piezoelectric unit in such a manner that when the ignition cap is pressed downwardly, the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit is depressed to ignite the piezoelectric lighter;
a locking unit comprising a locking latch extended from an inner wall of the casing and a locker arm movably supported at a front portion of the ignition cap and arranged to engage with the locking latch for blocking up the ignition cap from being slid downwardly so as to lock up the ignition cap from ignition;
an operation button slidably mounted on top of the ignition cap for moving the locker arm to an unlocked position that the locker arm is disengaged with the locking latch, so that the ignition cap is capable of being slid downward to ignite the piezoelectric lighter; and
a resilient element which is disposed between the locker arm and the ignition cap for applying an urging pressure against the locker arm so as to normally urge and retain the locker arm engaging with the locking latch so as to block up the ignition cap from being slid downward and prevent an ignition of the piezoelectric lighter.
In order to ignite the piezoelectric lighter, a user""s thumb must intentionally move the operation button to a position that the locker arm is disengaged with the locking latch. Then, the user can slide the ignition cap downwardly while remaining the locker arm is such disengagement position to ignite the piezoelectric lighter. After every ignition operation, when the ignition cap returns to its original position, the resilient element will automatically rebound the locker arm to re-engage with the locking latch so as to lock up the ignition cap.